Drugs, Sex and Falling in Love
by lynnr5
Summary: "You don't have to be scared of me." "I'm not."/ Austin is a bit of a rebel, and Ally falls in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so a couple people wanted me to make my two-shot, Drugs, Sex and Getting Caught to be a story, so I've decided to do just that. I did change the title a little bit.**

**Also, the story will not start out with Austin and Ally as a couple, but no worries, because the two will get together eventually.**

**If you read the second part of Drugs, Sex and Getting Caught, that's pretty much what this story will be, except more detail, longer scenes, etc.**

**I REALLY hope y'all like this! If you don't and this totally sucks, please tell me. **

**Here we go...**

* * *

It was Ally's third day of her sophomore year in high school, and nothing... interesting had happened. She went to school, talked to her friends, and came home.

Nothing more.

There _was _a blond boy, Austin Moon, who intrigued her a bit, but scared her, too. He was new to the school, and he was immediately dubbed the dangerous bad boy who made every girl in school drool.

Well, all except her.

She was at her locker, grabbing the huge pile of books when a voice sounded from behind her; a deep, scratchy voice. "Can I get to my locker?" he asked, standing close behind her.

Shyly, she moved out of the way and a string of apologizes came from her mouth. Her face, she guessed, was probably a deep shade of red.

With a smirk, he looked down at the girl, "I'm Austin Moon."

She nods her head slightly, scared of the boy who stood so close to her. "I know." Why did she say that?

"Well... who are _you_?" he asked. There was something about the girl that drew him in like a moth. He definitely wanted to know more about her.

"Ally Moon. Oh my God, did I just say that? I'm Ally Dawson, not Ally Moon, I have no idea why I said that. I'm so sorry," she rambled on, blushing furiously.

The girl, Ally Dawson, seemed to only draw him in more. Already calling herself Ally Moon, and she had just met the guy. Not that he minded; he thought it was adorable.

"I-I-I'm gonna go," she stammered. Biting her lip roughly and grabbing a better hold of her books, she scurried away quickly from the scary, intimidating, bad, dangerous boy, Austin Moon. He wasn't really scary, dangerous or bad. He was intimidating.

She tried to forget about that day, but there was something about the tall, good-looking guy who had that smirk that never left his face. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't forget about him.

Austin didn't want to forget that day, and he didn't. Girls were always swooning over him, but the only girl he had eyes for was Ally Moon-Dawson.

He was _never_ gonna let her forget about that.

Never.

* * *

It'd been a few days since Austin had met Ally. It'd been a few days since she said her last name was Moon. It'd been a few days since Austin felt his heart beat when he lay his eyes on her.

Somehow, fate had stepped in, and the two of them bumped into each other near their lockers once again. "Hello, Ally Moon, looks like we meet again," he says with a smirk.

Her face heats up, and she bites her lip. "Oh my God, that's so embarrassing..."

He laughs, and leans against the lockers. The way Ally stood next to him showed him that she felt uncomfortable and intimidated. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to see her be herself, laugh, and smile like they've known each other forever. He was determined to make sure she felt that way.

"I'm messing with you. It was cute."

For the first time, although it was only the second time she'd talked to him, she noticed he had a tattoo on his wrist. Because he wore long sleeves, or leather jackets, she wasn't sure if he had any more, but seeing the tattoo made her even more interested in the blond boy.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, looking down at his right wrist where her eyes were staring.

"Your tattoo. What does it say?" she asked. He smiled. She didn't seem nervous.

Ally's brown eyes stared up in his as she waited for him to answer her question. "It says maman, which means Mom in french. It was my first tattoo, dedicated to my mother who I don't really know."

Her eyes widened, "You have more of them?" It may have also been because she felt bad about him not knowing his mom, and she was curious as to why, but it would be rude.

With a small shake of his head, he smiled, "Yeah. A few on my arms. Don't get the wrong idea, though. I'm not as 'bad' or 'dangerous' as everyone says. You don't have to be scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you."

He believed her. For once, she looked comfortable around him. Maybe, a little too comfortable around him. It was okay. He loved it.

Austin was kind of scared, though. Ally didn't really know him, and he was worried that once he found out the real him, she would be fearful of him.

He just wanted to get to know the intriguing girl, Ally Moon. Oops, Ally Dawson...

* * *

**A/N: Hate that this is kind of short, but I'm just getting started. **

**I really hope you like the idea of the two-shot as a full story! I was getting all that 'aw' feeling when I was writing the part when they met and comparing it to them when they're older and have sex and do drugs and such. **

**ANYWAYS, favorite, follow and review to let me know what y'all think and if I should continue!**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've been going over what I'm going to do with this story, and I'm very excited to write it, for me and for y'all.**

**Also, any sexual content probably won't come in for a little bit because, of course, we've got to get Austin and Ally together, and then we have to wait a little because Ally's definitely not ready to have sex with him when she only just got together with him. She'll still be a little shy.**

**I appreciated the reviews from last chapter, too, thank you!**

**Here we go,**

* * *

Ally walked downstairs, hearing a hard knock on the door. "I've got it, Dad!" Ally yelled into her big home as she opened the wooden door.

She choked on her spit when she saw who was standing there.

Quickly closing the door behind her, she jumped out onto the patio, forcing him to jump back. "A-Austin? Why are y-you here?" she asked, playing with her thumbs.

"I wanted to see you." Her heart melted. _He _wanted to see _her?_ A huge smile masked his face, and through his dark, dangerous looking appearance, the smile overpowered and made him look so cute.

He watched as she bit her lip and paced on the patio, "What if my dad sees you? I hate to say this, but I'm not sure if he's gonna like you."

"Oh."

That was all he said. His face dropped, and his heart did, too. All he wanted to do was be with her.

"I should probably go then. If you don't want me here, I underst-"

Ally shook her head and grabbed his hand, "It's not like that, Austin. I want you to be here, I really do, and I think it's sweet that you wanted to see me. It's just that my dad's a judgmental person and I don't want him to hurt you or not let me hang out with you."

"You don't get it, Ally. No one can hurt me anymore, I've been hurt too much. I just realized how small you are, and I'm dangerous for you. I don't want to hurt you, but there's a chance I could, and I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Ally's heart pounded against her chest and she blinked back tears that were coming to her eyes. "I know you'd never hurt me," she whispered in a soft voice. "I told you. I'm not scared of you."

Austin nodded, and smiled a little smile, "You're the first." Then he walked away and both their hearts broke.

* * *

"Ally, why are you crying?" Trish asked as I walked into her bedroom, wiping away the tears that fell down my cheeks. There was no need to hold back her tears anymore.

She was heartbroken, and she wasn't even sure why. It wasn't like she was dating him. Hell, he wasn't even her friend.

"Austin Moon," Ally broke down harder and fell onto Trish's bed, grabbing tissues from the box that sat on the nightstand.

Trish gave her a confused look, "Austin Moon? Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you? Ally, please tell me he didn't like... rape you or something?"

Ally sat up, feeling anger course through her veins. Austin would never hurt her. She knew that for a fact. "Austin didn't _rape _me. He didn't _rape _anyone. Austin Moon wouldn't hurt me," Ally growled. She loved Trish, but she was just another girl who stereotyped him as a 'bad boy.'

"Then what did he do to you?"

"He broke my heart. He told me he was too dangerous for me. But, Trish, he isn't. He came over to my house today _just _because he wanted to see me." A smile broke out on her face, and for some reason nothing could make it go away.

"Do you love him?" Trish asked, sitting down beside me. "I wouldn't judge you if you loved him. You and I both know that love can happen between the two most different people."

"I don't think I love him, but I do know for sure that I want to be in his life. He's the sweetest boy I've ever met," Ally said with the same, huge smile plastered on her face.

"Go talk to him."

And just like that, she raced out to go find him. That is, if she could find where he lived first...

* * *

After finding one of his close friends, Dez, Ally managed to make him give her Austin's address, and she raced down to his house on feet.

It was a far way but she rarely stopped to breath because she just wanted to see him like he'd just wanted to see her.

She stopped in front of a small, one-story home that was painted yellow (um, ew?) and knocked on the door with shaky hands.

The door opened shortly, and he stood there, messy blond hair atop his head, dark brown eyes boring into hers, black jeans, red t-shirt, many tattoos scattered on his arms that she'd been waiting to see. Her heart pounded as he smiled.

"Why did it take you so long?" he whispered, letting her in the house. _See, Ally, this is what you're supposed to do when_ _someone knocks at your door and wants to see you, _she thought to herself.

"What do you mean?" she asked, biting her lip as she looked around Austin's house. It was old, and kind of scary, to be honest but as long as he was her she felt safe.

Austin looked into her eyes and grabbed her hands, "I hoped you'd chase me. I really, _really _wanted to see you."

"You did?" Ally asked, playing with a lock of her hair.

He nodded. "Everything in my life is dark. You're the only ray of sunshine in my life."

A huge smile appeared on her face, and she looked down to get rid of the light blush on her cheeks, "That means a lot to me, Austin."

"Do you want to stay for a little bit? When I moved here, my foster parents let me make the basement into a my bedroom. It's nice and roomy down there."

"I'd love to." The words _foster parents _rang in her ears. She knew he didn't know his mom, but what about his dad. "You have foster parents?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it if you don't mind."

She felt bad. She didn't want to get in his business. "I'm sorry. Let's just go to your room."

Ally followed Austin down a creaky staircase and into his huge bedroom. It was nice. He had a bed, tv, couch, desk and his closet was opened, revealing the giant walk-in.

He sat down on the couch and patted for her to join him. She sat next to him and made herself comfortable as Austin grabbed a box of something from the table.

Looking closely at it, she noticed they were a box of cigarettes and she shuffled over a bit. Austin grabbed one and was about to light it when he looked towards her, "You want one?"

She laughed a totally fake laugh and shook her head, "No. I don't smoke. I-I didn't know you d-did."

Austin took quick notice in how uncomfortable she was, "Oh, Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll stop if you want me to."

"N-no, I don't mind. If you wanna smoke, that's completely to you."

He shook his head, and tossed the box of smokes to his bed with a smile on his face, "I don't wanna scare you off."

"I'm not scared of you," Ally whispered, walking back over to the bed and grabbing the box. "I wanna see you smoke. You probably look really hot smoking." Her eyes widened as she realized what she said, "Oh my God, please forget I said that."

Austin chuckled and took the cigarette box from her hand, "I'm not sure I can forget that, Ally. But I'll try, and I'll smoke for you if that's really what you want me to do."

She nodded as he pulled a cigarette from the box and put it to his lips. His nice, pink lips. He grabbed the lighter from the table and lit the cigarette, blowing in, then pulling it out of his mouth to exhale.

"Hot as you'd think it'd be?" Austin asked, smirking.

Ally started to cough as the smoke he'd breathed out went into her lungs. When she'd gotten herself together, she looked up to a laughing Austin and crossed her arms, "Yes. It was."

"Wanna try?" he asked in a low voice as he moved himself closer to her.

"N-no." She wasn't sure if she didn't want to smoke or if she didn't want him to get any closer to her. He was getting really close...

"I-I've gotta go. I'll call you later," Ally exclaimed, running to the front of his room, leaving a surprised and somewhat angry looking Austin. Before she left, she stared at him for a minute. "Bye!" she squeaked, running out of the room.

Austin sighed, "She lied," he whispered, "I _do _scare her."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, poor Austin. :(**

**Anyways, ****I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow sometime. **

**I don't have much to say, but please review, follow and favorite and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Austin walked down the street, his hands in his pockets, his hoodie over his head. He needed time away from everything right now. It wasn't too surprising to see him out on a walk; he did that a lot.

"Help," he heard a faint scream. Maybe it was in the back of his head.

Or maybe not...

"Help!" the voice screams again. It was a small, feminine voice and when he heard it again, closer this time, he turned the corner to look down an alleyway where two men were pushing a girl down to the ground.

She had brown, curly hair, a white, flowy dress on her body, beige wedges, big, brown eyes. Oh no, it couldn't be... "Ally?" his voice squeaked.

He ran down the alleyway, careful not to make too much noise and looked at the sight below him. It had been Ally. She was bleeding on her face, and the men were trying to rip her dress off. She was punching and kicking and trying to do anything she could to get them off her.

Austin snuck up behind them and tried to push them off, "Get off her! Please! I can't let you hurt her!" Austin yells, kicking and punching them.

Ally looked up and with blurred vision sees him. She sees _him_ attacking the men who were trying to rape her. _He, _the boy who was known to the school as a dangerous boy, was doing all he could to keep her from getting hurt.

He'd knocked out both boys, and grabbed Ally's hands, pulling her up. She started to cry, and he pulled her close into a hug, allowing her to soak his t-shirt with tears.

Her body was cold and shaky. She was scared; but not of him.

"It's okay, Ally," he whispered into her hair.

"C-can we g-go home?" Ally asked, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck.

Austin pulled back and grabbed her hand, "You want me to go with you?"

She nodded and stuck her body on his as they walked back to her house. After what'd happened, she didn't dare leave his side.

"I found this old ladder in the garage and set it up in case you wanted to ever come over. We should probably sneak up that," Ally whispered.

Austin nodded, although upset that her dad supposedly didn't like him, but kept it to himself and helped Ally up the ladder and onto the balcony to her bedroom.

As soon as they got into her room, Ally broke down again. She lay back on her bed, and used a pillow to hide the noise.

"Ally," Austin whispered, nearing her shaking body, "C'mon. Look at me." He rubbed his hand up and down her back which calmed her down a little.

She wiped the tears off of her eyes and looked up at him. She was still shaking a little, but any girl who had almost been raped would do the same, right?

Austin sat down on her bed and motioned for her to crawl into his lap. She looked up at him and cuddled into his stomach, almost as if she was hiding from _them._

He stroked her hair through and told her everything was going to be okay, because he knew everything was going to be okay as long as he was around her.

Ally's door opened, and a man, Austin assumed as her dad, walked in, his eyes wide at the sight. Austin(carefully) dropped her on her bed and jumped up.

"Ally?" her dad hissed, walking over to the brunette girl who was laying on the bed with a nervous look on her face, "Who is _that?_"

Offended, and quite frankly, scared, Austin walked out the french doors to her balcony, "Uh, bye Ally."

Ally sighed and went from looking to the doors to her dad. "Dad, he's just a friend. He's my best friend." She smiled.

"Ally, you can't be friends with that boy. He's got tattoos and wears dark clothes, and his eyes are dark as if he was hiding secrets. He's gonna take advantage of you. He's too dangerous for you."

If she had a dollar for every time someone had told her that, she'd be a millionaire. Not that they were dating, but so many girls who Ally had associated herself with would tell her that he'd hurt her, that he'd break her heart, and that he was too dangerous for her.

"Dad, he's not what he looks like. He's the sweetest boy I know, and he would never hurt me."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't think you're understanding what I'm saying, Ally. He's bad for you whether you'd like to except that or not, and I don't want you seeing him." He walked out the door and closed the door with a loud bang.

Ally scurried out onto the balcony, hoping that Austin would be waiting, and when she slid the french doors open, there was the blond boy with a huge smile on his face.

"Austin," Ally whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder, "why are you smiling? My dad just told me I couldn't hang out with you anymore." She pouted, trying her best not to cry.

"Because," he whispered, taking her chin in his hand, "I really like you."

Ally's face broke into a smile as she soaked in what he said, "Yeah," she whispered, biting onto her lip as she looked up at him, "me too."

* * *

"Come over," Ally whispered into her phone as she played with the chipping nail polish on her right hand. "Please?"

"But Ally, your dad-"

"I don't care!" Ally yelled. "I don't care what my dad says, I have to see you." Her voice is whiny, and though somewhat annoying, he wants to see her.

For a second, she heard the sound of him tapping his hand against the desk in his bedroom, but then he spoke up, "Fine. I'll be over in five minutes."

Then, he hung up and she threw her phone to her bed, getting up to pace back and forth. Her heart pounded as she waited for a small knock on the doors.

Her dad was at work now so she didn't have to worry about him catching them, but she still wanted Austin to park a few houses down and sneak up just to be safe.

Minutes later, Austin came and she let him into her room. "I've missed you," she whispered, leaning up to hug him.

"Yeah, I missed you too," he muttered. "Can I ask you something, Ally?" He twiddled with his thumbs and watched her eyes moved around the room.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Would you like to go out with me sometime? I can take you out to a movie or dinner if you want something cute and cliche," he said with a smile.

Ally bit her lip and walked over to hug him again, "Of course, but I don't mind what we do. Movie and dinner is fine, but really, I wouldn't mind camping if I was with you. And I _hate _camping," she laughed, pulling away from the hug.

"I'll plan something nice, okay? Don't worry about anything."

She nodded, and looked up at him, "When will this date be?" she asked, swirling her finger on his chest.

"Saturday night. I'll try to make it everything you ever wanted because you're everything I ever wanted."

Ally blushed and brought her hands together in front of her. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me. I can't wait."

"Yeah, neither can I."

A smile lit up his face and for the first time, she saw a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I know they're getting together soon, but that's how I want it to be so that they can get to the plot of the story. Also, I know this is short, but I'm definitely gonna make the next chapter longer.**

**School starts in about a week and high school sucks so I'll have less time to update but I'll try as hard as I can to as much as I can.**

**Favorite, follow and review to let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've been busy ALL DAY. I've watched my little brother, hung out with my friend, volunteered for service hours and tried to rest. (which I couldn't) **

**Y'all are lucky I even had any time to write this, but I did and I'm so sorry if it's terrible because of it.**

**READ and REVIEW.**

* * *

"Wow, Austin, this place is amazing," Ally squealed, looking around at a beach side restaurant Austin had taken her to. She really hoped the girls from her school saw this, then they'd know just how sweet Austin Moon really was. He wasn't just a guy who wanted a fuck.

Tonight, he was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. He was still wearing his black sneakers and he looked great. His hair wasn't covering his face tonight, thought. It was pulled up so she could see both his beautiful, dark brown eyes.

He smiled and helped her into her chair. "I really want this night to be special for you. I probably don't deserve you so I need to treat you like the beautiful flower you are."

Ally bit her lip and smoothed down the skirt of her strapless, navy blue dress. "How many times have I told you how sweet you are?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

Austin laughed and took one of her hands in his. "Do you know you bite your lip when you get all nervous and shy?"

"I do?" she asked, biting her lip once again.

"Yes! You just did it!" he exclaimed, his head falling back as a laugh fell from his lips.

Ally looked over into the dark water and felt the wind against her skin. Looking back to when she met him, she realized how much more comfortable she was around him, although still shy.

He never thought she'd get over her shyness.

After the pair had ordered their food, Austin looked back over at Ally. "I hope this meets up to your expectations of a perfect date because I want you to know how much you mean to me."

Ally's heart beat as the words Austin had spoke dove straight to her heart, giving her a fluttery feeling all over her body. There was just such a rush to fall in love with a bad boy.

"You really don't have to worry about my expectations. Like I said, as long as I'm with you, I wouldn't care what we do."

When they were finished, Austin helped Ally out of her chair. While they walked out of the restaurant, Ally noticed the pack of cigarettes in his back pocket.

"Austin," Ally stopped him, pulling on his wrist. "Wait."

He turned around with a confused look on his face. His hand dropped from hers. "What is it?"

With a shy smile on her face, she grabs the pack of cigarettes and the lighter from his back pocket, "Can I try one? Please?"

Austin looked down and laughed at how small she looked. "You want to smoke?" He thought it over for a minute, and felt nervous and almost guilty to let Ally smoke. What if she got addicted? It would be all his fault. "I don't know, Ally..."

"Please?" she begged with a sad face. "Just let me try. You've got to let a girl try!"

Austin couldn't help it; her face, her voice, how could he say no? Besides, he was pretty sure every high schooler would smoke at least once.

"Fine."

She squealed and took a cigarette from the pack, putting it in between her lips. Austin couldn't help but practically drool over how hot it looked to see Ally Dawson with a cigarette hanging on her lips.

With a small shake of his head and a half-laugh erupting from his mouth, he grabbed the black lighter from her hand and lights the cigarette.

Ally blows in and as soon as the smoke meets her lungs, the cigarette drops from her mouth onto the concrete ground and she starts to wheeze and cough.

Austin tries not to laugh as he watches innocent little Ally Dawson cough all the smoke out. "Ally," he says, "you've gotta breath out after you breath in. Do you want to try again."

"Oh, give me that," Ally growls, grabbing the pack from his hand.

He's gotta admit; it's pretty hot.

* * *

"Austin, Austin, I did it!" Ally exclaimed as she jumped up and down like a child. It was okay, he thought it was kinda cute.

_Really_ cute.

Especially because she was smoking at the same time. It was hot.

_Really _hot.

"Don't get addicted, Ally. I'm just warning you that it's hard to give up. I've tried, but I'm so far gone that I can't."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I wanna be bad for you," she whispered, moving closer to him.

Without warning, he grabbed her face and kissed her. At first she wasn't sure what was happening, but once she realized that Austin Moon was kissing her, she melted into it and kissed him back.

When she pulled away, her face was flushed and her eyes were wide. "W-wow," she muttered with her arms still draped around his neck and her fingers tangled in his longish hair.

"So, you're shy around me again?" Austin asks with a cheeky smile.

Ally chewed on her lip with her teeth and looked up at him through her lashes, "N-no, I'm just- I really like you."

"I know."

"Cocky."

"I know."

This time, she rolled her eyes as she giggled and hit him on the chest lightly. "Oh, hush."

"I'm just messing with you. I really like you, too."

"I know," she said, imitating his voice.

"Ally Dawson, I do not talk like that." He put his hand over his heart, acting offended.

Her giggle rang out once again, filling his ears with the the beautiful melody of her laugh. His heart swelled, and he didn't think he'd ever felt anything like it.

"Austin, why does everyone think you're such a bad guy? You've never done anything bad to me."

Austin's eyes shifted around and his body tensed up against Ally's. "I am a bad guy, Ally. I've had a pretty rough past and I don't want you to get caught up in it. I do drugs, drink, smoke. I just hope that you can try to look past that because like I said earlier, I know I'm not good enough for you, but you are the only good thing I've ever had come into my life. I'd love it if you stayed."

Ally wiped her eyes and then started to laugh as she looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry, that made me cry."

Austin took her hand in his and walked her over to a spot where the moon shone down perfectly. "Would you care to dance, Ally?"

Her head fell forward as she giggled, and her cute, little nose wrinkled up, "You want me to dance with you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled as she put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why am I slow dancing with you in the middle of a parking lot under the moon? It's very cliche."

"Exactly."

After that, Ally lay her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a huge smile on her face as they danced around the empty parking space.

Could it get any better than this?

She didn't think so.

* * *

"Please Austin, can you stay here? I don't want to be alone," she pouted, sticking out her lip and crossing her hands in front of her lap. "Please, please, please?"

"Damn it, Ally, I can't say no to you." Austin looks towards her bedroom door and then back down to her. "What if your dad comes in and sees me sleeping in here. He'll kill me."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him onto the bed, surprising him. Crawling over next to him, which surprised him too, she leaned down to his ear and whispered, "I honestly don't give a shit if my dad catches us. I want you to sleep here and I know you want too, too, so take off your shirt and get under the covers," she growled.

She more than surprised him that time.

"Did you just cuss, tell me to sleep here _and _tell me to take off my shirt?" Austin asked, pinning the girl's wrist behind her head. "Cause that has got to be the hottest thing you've ever said to me."

She gulped and looked up at his eyes. "A-are you gonna k-kiss me?" she asked, biting her lip.

"If you want me to," he whispered and watched as she nodded. He leaned down and caught his lips with hers, him now practically laying on top of her. She wasn't sure how he was feeling, but she knew she'd never had a boy kiss her so... good.

When he drew away from her, he lay down on the right side of the bed, turning to his left and Ally lay on the left side of the bed on her right side so the two could see each other. Austin pulled off his t-shirt and jeans and Ally had done a quick run to her closet to change into a tank top and shorts. Austin was comfortable with his body, but Ally, on the other hand, wasn't exactly ready for Austin to see her in her bra and panties.

Ally cuddled up to Austin, placing her head on his chest. She looked up and down one of his arms which as covered in tattoos. She had no idea what any of them meant, but it was fun to try to guess what they all meant.

Austin whispered her name and she looked up at him from her spot on his chest.

"I've never been with a girl quite like you, Ally," Austin whispered, cupping her cheek with his right hand.

Ally smiled and looked at his face that was inches away from her own, "I could say the same about you, Austin Moon."

* * *

**A/N: I stayed up late for this, so y'all better like this.**

**I'm kidding. It's not that late and I'm not rude so...**

**Anyways, please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I barely had any time to write this chapter, so sorry if it sucks. **

**Next chapter will be a lot longer, too, so I apologize for the length of this chapter.**

* * *

"Look at her. She's _totally _flirting with your boyfriend. Aren't you the least bit jealous?" Trish asked Ally as the two stood at their lockers.

Ally smiled, "First off, Austin isn't my boyfriend. We're not exclusive. And second, Austin told me he doesn't have the eyes for anyone else and to never be jealous. Besides, look at him. He's not the least bit interested in her. I've got nothing to worry about."

Trish rolled her eyes, "He might as well be your boyfriend. How many times have you guys kissed?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Ally smirked and walked away.

Trish stopped her. "Ally... what's in your back pocket?" she asked nervously.

With a look of confusion drawn across her face, Ally turned back around to face Trish and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket.

"Uh, um, these?" Ally stuttered, playing with the small box. "I-I have no idea how t-these got here. I d-don't smoke."

Trish's eyes were wide and her face was washed with a look of disappointment, "I was really happy for you that you met Austin, but maybe being with him isn't good for you. Maybe you should stay away from him."

"How many times do I have to tell everyone that he's not bad for me! I've never met someone in my life who makes my heart pound and my stomach churn and my head spin! I can't stay away from him, Trish! I just can't!" Ally yelled. She was sure the whole hallway had heard, and she was glad. They _all _needed to know how she felt.

"Well then," Trish whispered, "I guess this is the way it has to be. Why don't you just stay away from me, too." A hurt expression was evident on her face and Ally felt a pang of guilt as Trish shook her head and walked away.

Ally tried to keep the tears that were prodding at her eyes from falling. Trish was her best friend and she always wanted her in her life, but Austin was... Austin. How could she stay away from him? She wasn't sure if she loved him, but she knew that she cared about him more than any other boy she'd ever dated before.

Wiping her eyes, she turned around to walk away. She felt like a piece of her life had just been torn away, and it pretty much had just been torn away.

While she was walking down the hall, not paying attention to her surruondings, she felt herself bump into someone. She looked up, and when she saw the blond hair and brown eyes, she smiled. He was probably just about the only thing that could make her smile right no.

Unless, maybe Trish came over and said she still wanted to be friends.

He wrapped her in a hug and for a minute, everything felt just right.

* * *

"What happened with you and Trish today?" Austin asked Ally.

The two of them sat on the balcony on folding chairs that Ally had brought out for them. With a sigh, Ally turned towards him, "She saw a pack of cigarettes in my back pocket and told me that I should stay away from you. But Austin, I-I can't stay away from you. She just walked away and told me that if I can't stay away from you, I should stay away from her."

"Oh my God, Ally, I'm so sorry. Look at this; _I'm_ the reason you smoke,_ I'm_ the reason your dad doesn't trust you, _I'm _the reason Trish doesn't want to be your friend. Why do you still want me in your life? It's so god damn sweet of you." He ran a hand through his hair and brought his cigarette back up to his lips.

Ally smiled and grabbed one of his hand. "Austin, I'd risk everything for you because you mean so much to me. Like I said to Trish, I've never met anyone who makes my heart beat this fast or makes my head spin every time I see you."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. A huge smile covered his face, and he seemed almost out of it as he said it, but he knew what he said, and he knew that girls like Ally don't come around every day. She was _so _a keeper.

Ally giggled, "Of course," she whispered, cuddling up to his side.

"Ally Dawson's my girlfriend!"

* * *

"Dallas, Dez, this is Ally," Austin said, pointing to his _girlfriend_ who stood next to him with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Yeah, I know her," Dez laughed, pointing at the small girl. "She was the one who forced me to give her your address." Ally's face turned red as she remembered that day. Dez walked over to her and patted her head. "Don't be embarrassed, it was cute."

Dallas smirked at her. "Austin, she's not like any other girl you've dated. She's so... innocent. Remember Jordan. Oh, and Diana, she was hot-"

"Dude! Shut the hell up!" Austin yelled, looking down at Ally who was visibly uncomfortable. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I don't care about any other girl, only you."

"Well he's never gonna get laid..."(**1**) Dallas whispered to Dez and they both started to laugh.

Austin rolled his eyes and put his arm around Ally. "Guys, lay the fuck off. She doesn't have to do whatever she doesn't want to do. She's so different from every other girl I've dated and I love it."

Ally smiled up at him and kept quiet.

"Well good luck to you two," Dez said, patting Austin's shoulder.

Austin felt his phone buzz and he looked down, opening a text that had been from Dez. Confused as to why he'd texted him and not said it out loud, he read the text.

_She'll come around. No girl can resist having sex with Austin Moon, haha._

Austin shook his head with a small chuckle and typed, _I hope so because I love her._

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this is short, I've got more school stuff to do tonight so I won't be able to update for a few days. I have a great idea for the next chapter which will be a lot longer so y'all look forward to that(;**

**ALSO; sexual content, if that's what you want to see, will come in a few chapters, so be ready for that.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is somewhat a filler. There will be some important stuff in it, but the next chapter will be much much better, trust me on this.**

**Also, schools starts in a week, so I'll try to write everyday this week.**

* * *

Today was her first day of her junior year. It's been exactly a year since she met the boy who changed her life, whether it was for the worse or or the better.

Austin Moon.

They'd been dating for about 6 months now and although she trusted him more than anyone, people had been telling her that he was bound to break her heart any day. It worried her, yes, but she tried to think positively towards him and the whole situation.

Austin took note of how much she'd changed since the first day he met her in their sophomore year. She did her makeup different, she dressed different, (hotter and lesser clothes) she smoked with him every now and then and everything about her was more confident.

He loved it.

Not that he didn't love shy Ally Dawson, because if he didn't, then the two would've never met.

Austin ran over to the smiling girl and hugged her from behind, his head leaning on her shoulder as he placed small kisses on her neck making her giggle. "Ally..." he whispered into her neck.

Ally turned around and kissed him. "Hello, Austin. You look nice today."

"As do you."

Ally bit her lip, "Do you think you can come over tonight? I-I think I'm ready to tell my dad that we're dating. He's gonna have to get used to the fact, right?" She laughed nervously.

"And you want me to be there for that? Are you sure?"

Ally nodded. "It'll make me feel more confident. Besides, I think he suspects I'm seeing you in secret anyways. He's just waiting for me to admit it so he can blow up even more."

"Okay, I'll be there. I'd love to see him blow up."

Ally rolled her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

Her stomach was churning, her limbs felt numb and she was sure her face was as pale as a ghost. She wanted to tell her dad, but the anxiety was eating her on the inside.

She heard a knock on the doors that led to the balcony and she let out a yelp before realizing it was Austin. With a sigh, she opened the door and let Austin in.

"God, I'm so nervous," she admitted, falling back onto her bed. "My dad's gonna hate me. And you. Especially you."

"Then let's just get it over with. Call him up here."

Ally got up and opened her bedroom door, hiding her body behind it, "Daddy! Come up here please!"

His footsteps got closer and closer until he opened the bedroom door and saw Ally standing with her arms crossed in front of her and Austin standing next to her with a smirk he just couldn't help on his face.

"Ally-"

"No, Daddy, please let me talk. Austin and I are dating. We've been dating for a while, actually. I don't know about him, but he's the best thing that has ever happened to me and without him I would be so lost. He makes me feel like a woman and it's amazing. Daddy, why would you take someone away from me who means so much to me?"

Her dad looked down at her carpeted floor after she'd finished. "I know. I'm your dad, Ally, I know when you've changed. And if a boy can make you a more mature and caring woman, than I guess he's good for you." He turned towards Austin, "The first time I saw you, I judged you and I should've gotten to know you before saying what I said."

Austin's smirk changed to a smile and he looked over at Ally. "Thank you, Mr. Dawson. I just want you to know that I'll never hurt your daughter. I care about her way too much."

* * *

"Ally, c'mon, I don't know if you should come. It might make you scared of me," Austin said, standing in front of his car with her.

"But Austin, please. I'm not scared of you."

"Okay, Ally, but I'm warning you, it might not be exactly your cup of tea. It can get dangerous down there, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Ally smirked and got into the passenger seat as Austin got into the drivers side. "Don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you? You're my girlfriend, of course I care about you."

It was already a little dark, but as soon as they got to a parking lot that was outside of an abandoned warehouse, it was almost pitch black outside.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't her scene.

"I'm gonna go get Dallas and Dez. I'll be back in a few minutes, so please, please, be careful. Stay here and don't do anything stupid, please."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Go. I'll be fine."

As soon as he walked away, Ally walked over to a cooler of beer and grabbed one. She'd never drank before, so she couldn't seem to get the cap off. It took her a few minutes and she still couldn't get it off.

"You need help?" a man asked her. "I've got it." He winked at her and grabbed the bottle from her hands, popping the cap off and handing it back to her. He inched close to her and pushed her up against a car. She tried to scream, but she was too scared to even do that.

Suddenly, the man was punched in the jaw and with wide eyes, Ally turned towards the person who punched him and there stood her blond-headed boyfriend. "Don't touch her," he growled at the guy.

Ally started to cry and her body was shaking. "A-Austin," she whispered. "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah. Get in the car."

"Can you come w-"

"Ally, get in the car," he yelled.

A startled and very, very, scared Ally walked to his car and got into the passenger seat, pulling her legs up to her body and tried not to cry. Maybe she really wasn't ready to be part of Austin's scene yet. Although she was less shy then she used to be, she wasn't confident and bad enough to go to one of these things, whatever you call them.

A few minutes later, Austin got into the car and her body started to shake even more. Her brain told her that she'd be okay, and that Austin wouldn't hurt her but the rest of her body told her differently.

When he shut the car door, she winced. Austin leaned over to her and put his hand around her shoulder, "It's okay, Ally, shh."

"Don't touch me," she whispered. "Austin, stop."

"Ally, you don't have to be scared of me. I was just protecting you from that guy. He could've done bad things to you, and I'd never forgive myself. Please, don't be scared of me."

"Just take me home."

For the first time, she doesn't tell him she's not, because she is.

* * *

**A/N: This is gonna be kind of a two part thing. The next part is probably gonna be one of my favorite chapters and I can't wait to write it and post it. **

**I'm seriously so excited for it, I'll probably put it up tonight if y'all want that.**

**Also, I love talking to y'all so if anyone wants to PM me and just talk to me, I'd frickin' love that. I'm just so bored and it's fun to talk to people I don't know and get to know. Ha.**

**Review and let me know what you think and let me know what y'all think's gonna happen in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So ready for this chapter because blah blah blah you'll have to read why...**

**(;**

**I'm so lame, omg. **

**ANYWAYS, here we go;**

* * *

Ally sighed as she lay on her bed and tried to get her mind of Austin. It wasn't that easy. Trying _not _to think about him, made her think about him _even more. _Even though Austin scared her earlier, she wished she would've stayed with him. She know's he'd never hurt her.

There was a knock on her balcony doors. Her eyebrows furrowed. Only Austin ever used those doors. No one even knew or thought to.

She jumped off her bed, dressed in a big t-shirt and sweat pants that could probably pull off as her fathers, and opened the french doors. She started to cry out of happiness when she saw her blond boyfriend standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

For a second, he thought she was still scared about what he had done last night but then Ally grabbed his wrist and hugged him. She took the flowers and set them on her dresser.

"Ally, I'm so sorry," he whispered, taking her hand in his. "I shouldn't have taken you to that party earlier."

"Don't apologize," she whispered, patting the spot on her bed next to her. "Just stay with me. Please."

Austin sat down on the bed next to her, and kissed her. It wasn't their first kiss; they've kissed many, many times, but it felt more intimate and rough this time. God, she loved it...

He pushed her down onto the bed with lips glued to her lips, and his hands glued to her waist. The feel of his fingertips on parts of her body he'd never touched, made shivers run down her spine and up her arms, leaving the soft kisses of goosebumps all over her body.

He moved his hand to the hem of her shirt and she jerked up. "W-what are you doing?" she asked with a stutter in her voice.

Austin looked down at her with wide eyes. "Oh my God Ally, I didn't mean to scare you again." Fumbling with his thumbs, he got up and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I just... Ally, I really love you."

Ally looked up at him with a soft smile. "You love me?" she asked him, gripping onto his arm. Her heart almost stopped as the words slipped from his mouth. He... loved... her...?

"You love me?" she asked again, still barely believing the words he'd spoke.

He nodded. "I love you. And Ally, I want to show you how much I love you because there is no other way to tell you how much I love you."

"I love you, too." She grabbed his neck and started to kiss along the sensitive skin. She rolled on top of him and started to kiss him roughly, this time on the lips."Austin, I'm ready." With dark eyes, she looked up at him daringly with a small smirk that he could barely make out on her lips.

Austin flipped her over, climbing on top of her, and placed small kisses on her neck. "Are you sure, because I can stop. I can wait forever for you."

"I'm ready," she whispered again. "Austin, I'm ready."

He continued placing small kisses on her neck, down to the top hem of her shirt. He slipped the t-shirt off her, and threw it on the floor. Ally's cheeks flushed and she looked away, her eyes trained on everything else in her bedroom but him. He wasn't sure why; she was beautiful.

Slowly and carefully, he kissed down to her cleavage. The soft, warm skin seemed inviting to him, as if it was calling out his name; Austin, _Austin_! His lips trailed down her stomach and to her navel, placing light, small kisses over the smooth skin.

His hand leaned behind her back, and unclasped the black, lace bra. (She wore lace?) He could feel her skin heating up, and watched her body flush a deep shade of red. It was freakin' adorable.

"Austin, can you take your shirt off?" she asked, pulling on the bottom of his shirt. "I'm almost naked," she blushed as she said it. Her voice was strained and scratchy due to the good and bad anxiety that she was caught up in.

Grabbing the end of his shirt, he pulled it off, leaving her in awe at the sight of _that. _She moved her hands up to his abs, and scraped her fingernails over the hard 6-pack.

With a smile, he pulled down her large, grey sweat pants and threw them to the floor. There was just one more piece of clothing to take off of her, and then he'd see her naked. He knew she'd be beautiful and he'd never felt such an intimate connection between him and another girl before.

"You're a virgin, right?"

She nodded slowly and blushed. "Yes."

"Don't be nervous about it." He smiled, and grabbed onto the top of her panties, pulling them down her legs. She looked a little uncomfortable, so he tried to relax her, by whispering things into her ear. "You look beautiful, Ally."

He unbuckled his pants, and slipped them off, with his underwear. He placed soft kisses on her jaw, then up to her lips. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

Truth is, she knew it was gonna hurt, whether he wanted to hurt her or not. But she knew she loved him and he loved her, and she knew she was ready for him. "I know."

He adjusted himself in front of her, right at her pussy. She bit her lip, out of both pain and pleasure (but mostly pain) as he pushed in slowly. A few tears fell from her eyes, but she tried to blink them away.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her face and wiping the tear off of her cheeks.

She shook her head violently. It hurt, but she wanted it so badly. "No, please don't stop."

He pushed in all the way with a sympathetic smile on his face, and her pain began to subside. It was a very intimate moment for her, and although this wasn't his first time having sex, it was for him, too. Austin's eyes were glued on her eyes as he made love to her.

She moaned softly as he pushed in and out of her. It felt like nothing she'd ever experienced before, and she was glad that it was him that was taking her virginity rather than any other man out there.

"Don't be scared, Ally. I promise you don't have to be scared of me," he whispered into her ear. Her face was a look of pure enjoyment and pleasure.

"I'm not scared," she murmured back, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt herself beginning to climax. "God," she moaned, moving her hands down to her clit. She barely knew what she was doing because she'd never as much as tried masturbating before but she continued to messily try to bring herself closer and closer and as embarrassing as it was, Austin thought it was cute.

Well, cute in a super duper hot as fuck way.

"_Fuck, _Ally I'm cumming," Austin yelled as his throat elicited a groan. "Try... to cum with me."

She rubbed herself furiously until suddenly she felt a jolt of pleasure wash over her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. "A-Austin," she moaned, grabbing onto Austin's forearms. "Yes, yes, _yes."_

It was the first time in six months, hell, it was the first time in her life she felt so comfortable and intimate with someone. And she loved it.

* * *

"Austin. I fucking love sex," Ally exclaimed, curling up beside him.

"Yeah," he whispered, "And I fucking love you."

Ally blushed and smiled as she put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. "I have a question," Austin said.

Sitting up, Austin grabbed her hand and sat her up with him. "Ask away," Ally muttered, putting her head against his chest.

"I just want to know how you can be with someone who does drugs and smokes and drinks. You'd think a guy like that would turn such a sweet girl away. I just want to know why it doesn't bother you."

Ally laughs quietly. "Because I'm in love with you."

"Huh?"

"I'm so in love with you that I can look past the bad things you do. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're doing a good job of taking me over to the dark side."

Austin nods and caresses her dark hair. "I love that you're changing just for me, but I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you. Bad girl Ally or good girl Ally is hot either way."

She looks up at him and wraps an arm around his neck. "I like being a bad girl. But only for you."

"Perfect. Just the way I like it. You're bad for any other boy and I'll slap the living daylights outta him." Ally rolled her eyes playfully and clicked her tongue.

Still only in her bra and panties, she climbed atop Austin-who was also only in his underwear-and kissed him, moving her hair to the left side of her head so it wouldn't get caught up in their kiss because, ew? He moved his hands down to her ass and grabbed onto it.

"Mmm, so you're an ass-grabber?" Ally asked against his lips as a smirk appeared across her face.

"Babe, I'm an ass man," he said squeezing harder onto her butt.

Ally let out a small laugh before laying her head down against her bare chest. With her red manicured nails, she ran her hand up and down his chest to his arm then bringing it back up to his face where she booped his nose.

"You are so cute after you have sex."

"What am I when we're having sex?"

She bit her lip and smiled, looking down at the blond boy who was deep in though.

"Hot as fuck."

She was sure her life was perfect right now. Well... Austin and Ally's version of perfect at least.

* * *

**The end's kind of cheesy and I kind of wanted it to be that way because they're all cute and hot and then cute again. **

**I know some of y'all probably hated Ally in the last chapter and I kind of did too because she know's Austin knows better than to hurt her and never actually would, but I guess if your boyfriend yelled at you you'd be kinda scared, too.**

**Haha.**

**WHO ELSE IS LIKE SO FRICKIN EXCITED TO SEE FUCKING HOT ALLY WHO HUMPS AUSTIN IN THE BACK SEAT AFTER SHE GETS DONE SNORTING COCAINE WHILE SITTING ON DEZ'S LAP CAUSE I'M LIKE SUPER READY FOR IT BUT WE'LL (SADLY) HAVE TO WAIT A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE SHE COMES OUT. **

**Oh my God... I'm a mess...**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The last chapter was one of my favorites but I don't know if y'all liked it or not.**

**Also, I just want to take a minute to appreciate all of y'all who have reviewed, favorited and/or followed! I've got 53 reviews, 46 follows and 30 favorites! That means so much to me guys!**

**Anyways, here's kind of a filler chapter (with totally hot sex), so here we go,**

* * *

As soon as her dad left for the weekend, (which she acted very, _very _sad for) she scrambled for her phone and opened up her messages to Austin.

_Ally- Austin! Get over here now! And bring a bag with clothes and some condoms, too! My Dad's gonna be gone all weekend!_

_Austin- Are you messing with me?_

_Ally- Get the hell over here._

_Austin- Be there in five minutes._

Austin came in through the front door and as soon as he did, he dropped his bag and walked over to Ally, closing in on her with a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and jumped up so she could place her legs around his waist. Still kissing her, he grabbed her ass to keep her up and stumbled into the kitchen where he propped her up on the counter.

A small giggle escaped from her mouth as she pushed all of her hair to her left side and leaned down to kiss him again. He parted her legs and stood between them before pulling off his jacket.

Ally began to unbutton all the way down his white shirt and pulled if off his body, throwing it to the other side of the counter. Examining his body, she brought a finger up to her mouth to wet and then drew it down his body, leaving a thin line of her saliva running down his chest which he found extremely erotic.

He placed his hands at her waist with a tight grip and moved his hands up to get her shirt off. The thin v-neck was flung back, landing somewhere in the kitchen.

"Austin..." she moaned, gripping her hands on the cabinet above her as he unhooked her bra and placed his lips around one of her nipples. "Austin... take off your pants," she muttered with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Someone's eager, huh?" he asked as he laughed.

She moved her lips to his ear, "Very." Before coming back, she placed a small kiss on his earlobe.

He undid his belt, and then pulled his pants and boxers down in a swift movement, leaving him completely naked. Ally started to unbutton her pants but he grabbed her hand before she could get to the zipper. An angry groan came from her mouth and he couldn't help but shake his head.

He unzipped her jeans and slipped them down her legs, kicking them back as he had done with his own. Pushing her legs further apart, he pulled her panties to the side and stuck one finger inside her.

"Mmm, you can do better than that," she mewled through clenched teeth.

With a smirk on his face, he added another finger and started pumping much harder into her. Her legs squirmed and her head jolted back, hitting the edge of the cabinet as a long string of moans erupted from deep in her throat.

As his fingers continued to work, he brought his mouth down to her clit and sucked on it. Ally had never felt something so _good _in her life.

"Oh my _God,_" she moaned, winding her hands in his hair and pulling on it as he ate her out. She bit her lip so hard, she was sure she drew blood.

With his pointer and middle finger, he pushed her nether lips open and noticed how wet and red she was down there. Keeping her pulled apart, he stuck his tongue inside her, feeling her tight pussy suck around him.

She felt herself coming to the edge, and she yelled out as he continued to suck on her sensitive cunt. "Austin," she whispered, trying to pull his head away, "I'm too sensitive... Stop..."

He licked one more time before pulling his head up and took a deep breath, "Your pussy tastes like pepsi cola," he sang, licking his lips and around his lips.

Ally rolled her eyes, "You're so lame."

"What, a guy can't sing Lana Del Rey before he has sex with his girlfriend?"

Ally shakes her head, "A guy shouldn't sing Lana Del Rey in general." She laughed before pulling his close and kissing him. She could taste herself on him and honestly, it was kinda hot.

"Can you just fuck me?"

He smirked and took hold of his dick, placing it at her entrance. Pushing in slowly, he put his hands behind her head on the cabinets, trapping her in between his arms.

Ally let out a long moan and wrapped one arm around Austin's neck, pulling him close so she could give him a sloppy kiss on the lips, but as soon as her lips met his, he started to pound in and out of her harder, causing her to let out a high-pitched mewl into his mouth.

Her head fell back and he took the advantage to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly as he moved in and out of her, almost like a beat. _In... out... in... out..._

More like, _inoutinoutinout._

"Ooo, please, don't stop," she muttered, placing her hands on the marble counter top that was already warm due to their hot fucking.

He watched her adorable but fucking sexy face as he fucked her. Her eyes were shut tightly, an almost whining sound was coming from her mouth as her mouth situated into an O-shape. Some of her hair covered her face, but most of it was behind her neck.

God, he was lucky.

Leaning down to her neck, he placed small, light kisses down all the way to the top of her shoulder, leaving a lingering kiss.

"Mmm, fuck. Harder... c'mon, Austin. Fuck me harder," she growled, swinging her legs around his back and pushed him further into her. The vulgar language slipping from her lips was fucking hot and only made him hornier.

"God, you're so fucking tight..." he groaned as he pounded into her. "Mmm, so fucking wet, too..." He felt his orgasm coming, and wanting to cum at the same time as Ally, brought a hand down to her clit and rubbed her vigorously.

As he started to spurt his seed into her, she grabbed onto his shoulder's for dear life as he continued to pleasure her. "Mmm, Ally," he growled as he felt her pussy pulsing around his dick.

"Oh my god, oh my _God. _Shit!" she cursed as she began to cum. "Fuck..."

After the two had come down from their high, he pulled out of her and put his boxers back on before retrieving her bra and panties. She hopped off the counter top, walking over to the other side of the counter to grab Austin's button up shirt and slipped it on over her bra.

"Why do you look better in my shirt then I do?"

Ally laughed and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned down to hug her, nuzzling his head in her neck, taking in the scent of her hair. They stayed like that for a while before releasing each other.

Placing her hands on the cold counter, she hopped back on it so she was able to be eye level with Austin. "Please say we're gonna have like three more rounds just tonight?" Ally asked, bringing her finger up to her mouth.

He looked at her with a 'duh' face, "Um, of course we are. Who wouldn't take advantage of the fact that your dad is gone and we can fuck wherever the hell we feel like?"

"The couch, the shower, the _kitchen table_," Ally said as she wrapped her arms around Austin's neck.

"Your dad's bed," Austin suggested, lifting an eyebrow as a smirk covered his lips.

Ally's eyes widened and her mouth popped open, "Austin!"

He shrugged his shoulder's, "It would be hot."

She just laughed. Her beautiful, beautiful laugh.

He picked her up which caused a gasp to escape her mouth. Throwing her over his shoulder, her ran upstairs and into her bedroom, plopping her down on her bed. "I wanna teach you something, Ally."

* * *

Austin spread the weed across the blunt. "This is some really good shit, Ally. I'm not saying you have to, but do you want to try some?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Austin smiled and started to roll another blunt. He grabbed his lighter and spread the flame back and forth to bake it. He handed her one of the blunts, and lit the end.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded, and put the blunt up to her mouth. "Okay. Inhale it and keep it in there for a few seconds so it has time to get to your lungs. Hold it until you can't anymore, and then slowly let the air out."

Ally nodded and inhaled the weed. She started to cough violently and made a disgusted face. Austin began to crack up, and after her coughing fit, rolled her eyes and hit his chest.

He moved his blunt to his mouth and inhaled the pot, trying not to laugh at Ally. "I'm sorry. It's hard to smoke weed for the first time. You don't have to do it again if you don't want to."

She looked up at him. "But I want to. I want to be a bad girl for you."

"You don't have to do that, but it's nice of you to want to."

She growled and brought her blunt back to her lips, inhaling deeply. This time, she didn't cough, or choke, or make a disgusted face. After a minute, she breathed out and smirked at Austin. "How was that?"

He smirked and nodded his head with crossed arms. "Wow, I'm impressed. I couldn't handle weed until the tenth time I smoked it."

Ally moved closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder. "I told you. I want to be a bad girl for you."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another day, another chapter...**

**I'll have another chapter up tomorrow, so look for that, too.**

**The second part was for the most part copied and pasted from the two-shot version of this story if you didn't read that.**

**Please leave in a review your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Thank you so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been busy getting ready for school. Got a facial one day, my nails done one day, went shopping for like 4 days, lol.**

**ANYWAYS, I have school this morning so this might not be the best chapter, but it is cute.**

Still in Austin's button up shirt, Ally walked out to the balcony and sat cross-legged in the lawn chair, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. She took a drag, sucking in the smoke, and then breathed out, watching as the clouded air drifted away slowly.

"We can get high in Miami, dance the night away," Austin sang as his walked onto the patio and sat down next to her.

Ally rolled her eyes, "When are you going to stop quoting Lana Del Rey?"

"When her lyrics stop describing my life," he said, taking a drag of the cigarette he had hanging in his mouth.

Ally took another breath in, "Her songs are about drugs and sex and love and hot girls At this rate, you'll be singing her lyrics to me for the rest of my life."

Bringing her knees up to her chest, she leaned to the edge of the chair, pushing her body up against the plastic arm rest.

A smirk took over Austin's face and he turned to her, their faces extremely close, "So you think we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together?"

"I- well, uh, I don't know, I was just saying..." she trailed off, a blush covering her cheeks. "Sorry," she squeaked.

He laughed and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm just messing with you."

When her blush finally seized, though a smile was stuck on her face, she turned to him, "Ugh, Austin..." She hit his shoulder and then leaned against him as she looked up into the sky.

"I can't wait until we're older and I live in my own place. This is _really _nice," he whispered into her hair, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Just so we're clear, you _are _allowed to animalistically pounce on me anytime."

Taking in what he said, she popped opened her mouth and started to laugh. "You are so perverted."

* * *

Ally snorted through the 20 dollar bill and felt tears come to her eyes as the powder went up her nose to the back of her throat. Wiping away the few tears, she looked up and Austin and handed him the bill. "I-I kinda like it," she said, a giggle coming from her mouth as she fell onto his lap, unbuttoning the top few buttons of the shirt to show some of her cleavage.

"Ally, I think you're high," Austin mustered. She moved her hands up to his head and played with the ends of his hair.

"Maybe a 'lil bit." She held up her hands with her pointer finger and her thumb close together. "Just a 'lil though."

"Oh my God, what have I done?" Austin asked in a melodramatic tone. "I've created a monster."

Ally giggled again. "Invite Dez and Dallas over. We can have a paarrrttyyy!" she cheered, throwing her hands in the air. "Ask him to bring a pack of cigarettes."

Austin shrugged his shoulders and called Dez and Dallas, asking them to come over and explaining to them where and how to get up to Ally's bedroom.

"Y'know, you could've j-just told them to *hiccup* told them to come in the front door. Daddy's *hiccup* gone for the weekend, remember?" she purred, running her finger up and down his t-shirt clad chest.

"Put some pants on, they'll be here any minute," Austin muttered, walking away from Ally and grabbing shorts from the other side of the room.

Ally pouted and shook her head, "Auussstttiiiin," she whined. "I don't _wanna _put pants on."

"What are you, three?" he asked, tossing the shorts to her, which she dodged with a smirk. "Ally," he growled.

"I don't wanna put pants on, Austin. What's so bad about me not wearing pants?" she asked, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist to envelope him in a hug. He awkwardly put his hands around her back.

"I don't like the idea of you in your hot, lacy, practically see through panties in front of my friends. They'll check you out." He kissed her cheek. "You're mine, not theirs."

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders, "What am I, property?"

"Well, you're my girlfriend. Aren't those two practically the same thing?"

Her eyes widened and another hiccup left her mouth, "You're a horrible person," she whispered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Fucking cleavage was popping out like his eyes when he first saw her.

"I'm sorry. I just love you. You know that."

Her beautiful laugh filled the room up until the point where she heard a knock on the balcony doors and she flipped out, thinking it was her dad.

Trying to stifle his laugh, he opened the door and let Dez and Dallas in. Ally was still sprawled on the bed, face down, trying to hide herself from her 'dad'.

"Ally, get up, it's just Dez and Dallas."

She sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. "Oh. You guys scared me," she yelled. "My Dad would kill me if he saw me like this."

Austin rolled his eyes, "Sorry about her. It's her first time being high."

"Dez, look, she's got not pants on and she's wearing his shirt," Dallas pointed out, "Austin finally got laid by the girl we thought he'd never get some from!"

Ally smiled, "Yeah. Maybe you can watch Austin and I sometime. We go at it like wild animals," she said, falling back in laughter.

"Dude, she's a fucking animal in bed?" Dallas asked, pushing on Austin.

"Go snort some coke or something, I'm not talking about my sex life," Austin said, pushing Dallas away from him.

Dallas grabbed the paper bag, "Where'd you get this?"

"Some guy at school."

Ally got up and walked over to Austin, leaning her head against his back. Feeling her against him, he turned around and put his hands to her shoulder. "Hey, you."

"You look so cute and huggable right now," she said. "Hug me."

Smiling, he leaned down a little bit and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms were wound around his neck and her head was pressed against his chest.

She was bad, now, but she would always be a sucker for his love.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda a cheesy ending, but I have school today which sucks and I just wanted _something _to turn out happy. Haha.**

**I'll try to update since it's the first day of school and I shouldn't have to do too much tonight.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Is it just me, or has this story gone by really quickly?**

**Anyways, I'm sorry about not updating all the time. School doesn't get out until 4:00 and I get home around 4:20, so ew. I cannot tell you how excited I am about getting my license and being able to drive myself.**

**I also officially hate talking in front of older people.**

**Sorry for my babbling. Here's chapter 10!**

* * *

"Mr. Moon, Ms. Dawson, save it for when you get home," a teacher yelled, rolling his eyes as he walked past the corner to see the two kissing.

Well, it might've been more like making out...

Ally blushed and pulled away from him, leaning against the wall with her bag slung around her shoulder. "Hate when that happens," she mutters.

"I think it's hot." Ally swats Austin with her hand and then looks outside to the now empty sidewalk. "Are you gonna take me home now?"

"Actually," he says, grabbing her hand, "I want you to meet my parents. They're really cool, so don't worry about it. I just really want them to see you."

Hesitantly, she nods her hand and they walk out to his truck. He starts his car while she cozies up in her seat, and he drives them to his house which isn't too far away.

Pulling into his driveway, he helps Ally out and lets her in the house, tossing his keys to the counter. "I've only been here once and it was before you were my boyfriend. I was a little scared. Of the house; not you."

He laughs and leads them to the living room where his mom is sitting, sipping out of a cup and watching the television.

"Hey Mom," Austin says, walking past the couch where she sits with Ally on his tail.

His mom, who looks young, stands up and looks at her with a smile on her face, "You're Austin's girlfriend. It's so sweet but I'm sorry at the same time."

Ally giggles and wraps her arm around Austin's back, "It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Moon."

"You too. When this boy isn't with you, he's talking about you," she admits, causing Austin to roll his eyes.

"Aw, that's so cute." Ally turns to Austin and rubs his back while smiling up at him.

His mom awes at the teenagers. "You guys go downstairs. When your dad gets here I call you up so he can meet Ally," she says to Austin before turning to Ally. "And it was really nice to meet you, Ally."

"Yeah, you too Mrs. Moon."

Austin takes Ally down to his room in the basement and he lays against the soft material of his bed. "Your mom and you look a lot alike," Ally says, turning on her side.

His eyes stare intently at her and he sits up, "Funny you say that because she's not actually my birth mom."

"She's not?" Ally never remembered Austin mentioning anything about being adopted. "So, you were adopted?"

He thought for a second than shrugged his shoulders," Kinda. It's a really long story."

"I have time."

"You're so difficult."

"Tell me, _please_."

"Fine. When I was eight years old," his eyes drifted away from her and he gulped, "my mom actually murdered my dad and when I asked her where daddy was, she said he was sick and in his bedroom. One day, mom went outside for a while to water the plants which usually took her a while so I walked into my parents bedroom, and saw my dad laying on the bed with his eyes shut and blood stains on the sheets, his clothes, the pillows. He had a long gash on his neck and his shirt and I knew my mom had done it. I grabbed the phone, called the police, told them what I had saw, and sobbed practically the whole time. Not only was I upset my dad was dead, but to think that my sweet, loving mom had killed him bewildered me."

Ally's eyes were wide and she looked down at her hands before looking back up at him, "A-Austin, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. And don't be sorry. What's in the past is in the past. I have awesome parents now."

It all clicked. No wonder he did drugs and drank and smoke and had tattoos.

Oh my god.

_His 'Mom' tattoo._

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Ally asks that night. His parents didn't mind her staying for the night.

"Anything," he says, smiling down at his adorable, little girlfriend.

She fidgets with her fingers and bites down on her lip as she says in her head what she's gonna say out loud. It's gotta be good; things always sound better in your head.

"You're biting your lip. What's got you so nervous?" He picks her small body up and sets her in his lap, stroking her hair.

"Is your mom tattoo dedicated to your..."

"My birthmom. Yeah. It probably sounds stupid that I got a tattoo for her, but I wanted to remember her. She was such a sweet woman, she just made a mistake. I love her."

Ally smiled up at him, "You've got a big heart, Austin Moon. Speaking of, what was your name before?"

"I was Austin Jacobson. up until I was fourteen. That was when I was finally adopted by mom and dad, and they changed my name to Austin Moon. Did you know my nickname used to be AJ?"

"Aw, that's so cute!" Ally says, giggling. "Who called you that?"

"My mom started it, and then my friends would catch on." A smile masked his face. "I miss my life, but if that hadn't of happened, I would of never met you."

Ally blushed, "I love you."

"I love you too, Ally _Moon._"

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as she realized what he was reminding her of. "Austin, I was barely a sophomore!"

He laughed and fell back onto his bed, "I'm messing with you."

"Mess with me again," she grumbled,"I dare you."

"I'm so sorry, Ally Moon."

* * *

**A/N: So now you know a little more about Austin and his past and why he's so messed up. **

**Who else things druggie Austin with tattoos who's like super good in bed would be like the hottest thing ever?**

**I'll try to update tomorrow, if not DEFINITELY this weekend since I don't have school! I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. The next one will be much, much longer. I swear! **

**PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Love you lots!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ally sat on Austin's lap, moving her hands up and down his naked chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his hands sat on her hips, keeping her in the position she was.

The sound of his phone buzzing caused him to jerk back into reality and Ally moved over so he could grab his phone from the table.

Pressing the answer button, he held the phone up to his ear, "Hey, Dallas. What do you want?"

"They're having a party at the beach club tonight, you and Ally wanna come? Dez's gonna be there, too."

"One second, let me ask Ally." Placing his hands over the speaker, he looked towards Ally. "You wanna go to a party tonight at the beach club with Dez and Dallas?"

Ally's eyes were perched upon her boyfriend, "Yeah."

Nodding, he put the phone back up to his ear, "Ally and I are down for that."

"Great. Make sure you two are dressed and not fucking around eleven. We'll come over and pick you up around then."

Austin rolled his eyes, "Shut up. We'll be ready."

He shut his phone and threw it to the other side of her bed and pushed her down. "We have two hours until they'll be here."

She nodded and leaned up to kiss Austin. "You know what that means..."

* * *

"Austin," Ally moaned softly, "Oh _God_, please don't stop. Harder, harder, ahhh fuck."

Austin continued to pound in and out of her roughly. "Fuck, you're so tight," he growled, shutting his eyes while a long, low groan erupted from his mouth. "Damn it, Ally, I'm gonna cum." She arched her hips up as she felt herself come to the edge. Austin noticed and brought his hand down to her clit, where they met, roughly rubbing it until he could feel her hot, wet pussy clenching around his cock.

Ally let out a high squeak and began to force her hips up and down. He brought a hand down to her hips and held her down. "I'm cumming!" she screamed, her eyes wrinkling as she forced them shut and her tooth biting down hastily on her lips. As soon as she came, he began to twitch again, so he forced himself harder and deeper into her. Despite her sensitiveness after her climax, she allowed him to continue.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he cursed which turned her on. Ally felt him release his warm seed inside her and he lay down his head against her naked chest.

He rolled over to his side and allowed her to lay her head against his chest. "God, you're fucking beautiful," he whispered. Her hair splayed across his naked body and he brought a hand to the soft strands, gently playing with them.

Ally smiled and brought her hand up to his jawbone. "God, you're fucking handsome," she imitated with a smirk. "But really..." She looked down at his lips and back up to her eyes.

Austin grabbed her face and brought his lips down to hers, catching her in a passionate kiss. "We've gotta go. Dez and Dallas will be over soon to pick us up. Get dressed and grab a coat. It's cold."

She slipped on her lacy bra and panties, and Austin tossed her the t-shirt and leggings that she was wearing and she quickly put them on. "Where's my coat?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He grabbed it from her chair and slid it over her arms. "Let's go. I've got some alcohol in my truck. I so need a drink right now."

Ally nodded and followed him out the sliding doors, on the balcony and down the ladder she'd set up for him to get in. His old, white truck was parked a few houses down so her dad wouldn't know he was over.

He was a clever boy.

As soon as they got down, Ally ran to his car. "Hurry up and unlock the car. I want a drink."

She banged on the window and he laughed and shook his head. "You're crazy." He pushed the button to unlock the car and she scrambled into the front seat. "And adorable," he said, scooting in next to her, with an arm around her waist.

She grabbed the two six packs of scotch and handed them to Austin after grabbing one.

Dallas and Dez pulled up and Ally squealed with excitement. "Come on. Let's go." She grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him over to Dallas' car.

He rolled down the window and pointed to the back seat of the car. "Get in the back." Austin and Ally walked to the door and got in the back seat. Austin put the six packs of scotch on the center console.

"Fuck yeah. Thanks, dude," Dez cheered, grabbing a beer and popping off the top. Austin and Ally had already started on their beers. Hell, Ally was on her second and Austin was on his third.

Dallas started the engine and drove his car down to the beach club. On the way there, Ally was on Austin's lap, making him horny as hell on the ride over.

"You guys seriously need to get a room. It's disgusting," Dallas said from the front seat, fake gagging as the two continued to make out, eliciting noises from each other he didn't need or want to hear.

When they arrived, Ally grabbed Austin's hand and led him to the beach. Austin sat down in a chair and pulled him down next to her so she was half on his lap. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kids from their school watched the couple. They were the couple who started out as the weirdest match made, and who were now the couple that everyone wanted to be.

Ally probably saw more texts and tweets of her and Austin together with the hashtag relationship goals then she saw of Austin naked.

And she saw Austin naked quite a bit...

People noticed Ally's change, too. The way she became more confident and upbeat, and she started wearing more showy and skintight clothing, how she became a bad girl _just _for Austin.

Ally's eyes wandered up to his eyes and back down to his lips, and up to his eyes and back down to his lips over and over again, non-verbally begging for him to kiss her.

She rolled her eyes and huffed in defeat as she fell against his chest, trying her best to hurt him with her head which obviously didn't work.

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to her ear, "Tell me what you want," he whispered, causing shivers throughout her body.

Looking up at him, she smiled, "Kiss me?"

With a smirk on his face, he leaned down and captured her lips with his, moving his hands to her cheeks to hold her close to him.

"I love you," she whispered as he pulled away, moving a stray hair from her face.

Before looking back up at him, she looked around the beach club, noticing people caught up in their own business with other people. She smiled, knowing that no one else, not one other person on the beach right now was as happy as her.

"Yeah," he murmured, zipping her jacket up _all the way_. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't updated over the weekend, I was busy looking at homecoming dresses and shoes which isn't a good excuse, but whatever because I ordered the cutest dress and freaking hot red pumps which I'm in love with.**

**I'll try to update sometime this week and definitely this weekend because I'm super excited to get into this story even more!**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I've been busy. Anyways, here's chapter 12, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ally stood, shaking, in front of the salon, clutching harshly onto Austin's arm.

He noticed the way her body trembled against his and he rubbed his hand up and down her back to soothe her of her nervousness. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"But I want to," she argued, taking his hand and pushing through the doors. "You know these people, right?"

"Yeah. Technically you're supposed to have a parent present or have their consent, but we're buddies. He'll let you get a tattoo."

"Okay."

Austin checked her in and the man she'd found out was named James, led them to a room in the back. Although she was nervous, she hopped up on the chair.

"Oh my God, I'm so nervous," she admitted, squeezing onto Austin's hand until she could feel her own hand hurting from the pressure.

"Let me tell you something," Austin said, moving his hand to her thigh, "I have nine tattoos, all somewhat large, and I'm a big wimp. You can do it, babe."

She smiled, her heart fluttering as his words rang in her ears. "I'm gonna do it."

James, who was covered in tattoos himself, took the needle-type machine in his hands. "What are you getting today?"

She grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. Drawn on the paper was a sound wave and above it were the words 'I love you' written in beautiful, cursive handwriting, "I want it on my left wrist."

As soon as he had the picture in his hand and the ink colors all ready, he began to draw the tattoo on her. When the needle made contact with her skin, she sank her teeth into her bottom lip and her hand quickly found Austin's, squeezing tightly.

"It's okay," Austin soothed, whispering quietly into her ear, "You'll be okay."

After he had finished the words, he went on to draw the zig-zagged line that matched perfectly to what had been drawn on the paper.

"This doesn't h-hurt as bad a-as the words," she cut through the silence, leaning her head back against the chair. Her eyes payed close attention to the ink that was entering her skin. Although it hurt, it was interesting to watch.

A smile appeared on her face as soon as the needle was lifted from her skin. James started to clean the red, irritated skin with some soap and then bandaged it up, giving her a bag of lotions and things to help heal it for the next few weeks.

"Thanks, man," Austin said, patting James on the back before the couple walked out to the car.

"I can't believe it! I got my first tattoo!" she exclaimed, crossing her legs in her chair.

Austin smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "It looks so cute on you."

She looked down and ran her hand over the bandaged area where her tattoo was. "I literally have your words inked on my skin."

* * *

"I'm gonna take off this bandage. It'll look red and swollen, but that's normal so don't freak out. I've got some lotion and I'll put it on your wrist, okay?"

Ally nodded and stuck her left arm out towards him. Slowly, he peeled the bandage off and threw it in the trashcan before picking up a bottle of lotion and squirting a small bit on the tattooed area.

She squealed at the coldness of the lotion, but relaxed as he rubbed it around her wrist. "I'm gonna have to wear long sleeves or jackets around my dad all the time. If he sees this, I'm dead."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He continued to lather the lotion over the red area. "All done."

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek.

"No problem." Standing up, he put the bottles of lotion on her dresser and tossed the bag in the trashcan, before walking back over to Ally and sitting next to her on her bed. "So, I as wondering if you wanted to go out and eat tonight? I haven't really taken you out in a while, and you deserve everything."

A blush covered her face, "I'd love that."

"Great. I'm gonna go home for a few hours and let you get ready. I'll be back though, I swear," he laughed, kissing her before walking out on the balcony.

"What am I gonna wear?" she whispered to herself, running over to the closet. Flipping through the clothes, she found a one sleeved, short, white dress and silver heels that matched the small jewels on the neckline.

She ran downstairs and found her dad sitting on the couch. "Daddy, I'm going out with Austin tonight. Do I look alright?"

Her dad smiled and looked up at his daughter, "You look beautiful." He smiled and stood up to hug her. "You have fun, tonight."

The doorbell rang. "Thank you. I'll be back later."

Walking to the front with her heels clicking against the wooden floor, she opened the door and took in Austin's outfit. He had on a suit.

_Oh my God._

"Wow," she muttered, looking him up and down. "You look... amazing. Very impressive."

He smirked and took her hand, leading her to the car. "And you, Ally, you look beautiful."

Hopping into the front seat, she smiled and he shut the door before moving around the car to get to his side. "Thank you," she said once he got in and started up the car.

"I can't wait to take you out where everyone can see that you're mine."

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"We're going to dinner."

* * *

"Oh my God, are you serious? You dated him?"

She nodded and tried not to laugh too hard, "Yes! I was in eighth grade and he asked me out and I didn't know how to say no to people. I'm pretty sure we dated for like 2 weeks and then I told him I wasn't allowed to date just so I could get away from the relationship. It was awful. Other than that, it's only been you."

Austin laughed and shook his head. "Let me see your wrist."

She stretched her arm across the table and Austin examined her tattoo. Smiling, he looked up at her, "It looks really cute on you."

"Thank you!" She stood up and grabbed her bag. "You wanna go home? I texted my dad and he said you could stay over for the night."

He nodded and stood up, grabbing ahold of her hand. "You know I'd stay over anyways," he said.

"I know. But we have permission and that means we don't have to sneak down the back stairs to get food and we can talk as loud as we want without being scared my dad will find us."

"Yeah, I guess, but there's just something about sneaking around your house that I love. It gives me such a rush."

They got into his car and he drove them back to the house.

Climbing out of the car, Ally stuck her cigarettes and lighter into the bag and her and Austin walked into the house. "Dad! Dad! We're home!"

Her father turned the corner. "Hello you two. How was dinner?"

Ally took Austin's hand in hers and leaned against his shoulder with a large smile on her face, "It was great."

"Are you two doing anything tomorrow?" her dad asked.

Looking up at Austin who shook his head, Ally looked back at her dad and shook her head, no, "I don't think so, why?" she asked, setting her bag down on the floor.

"I got free tickets to this waterpark about half an hour away from here, and I was wondering if you two wanted to go."

"Dad, we're not five years old. I don't-"

"Uh, yeah, duh. Let's do it!" Austin interuputed her.

Rolling her eyes, she looked up at Austin. "Seriously?!"

"Do you want to lay here all day and do nothing or go to a waterpark and ride slides and go in the wave pool and have fun with your boyfriend and your awesome dad."

"Oh, stop being a kissup. My dad likes you anyways," Ally groaned, pulling her hand from his. "You two can go if you want. I don't necessarily want to go."

Austin wrapped an arm tightly around her, "It wouldn't be the same without you, right Lester."

"It's Mr. Dawson," he corrected.

"Right. Mr. Dawson."

"The boy's right, thought," her dad pointed to Austin. "You're coming."

"I hate you right now," she whispered to Austin before stomping up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: So a few small things happened this chapter, but it was more of a filler chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I was having awful writers block trying to incorporate the last chapter into this one, so this chapter won't tie into the last one. **

* * *

Ally sat on Austin's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her sitting up on him. She giggled as he brought his lips down to the skin on her revealed skin on her left shoulder.

"How's your tattoo doing?" he asked, moving his hand down to the skin that was finally healed and not disgusting ink on her skin. "It looks nice."

"It's doing good." She ran her fingers over the cursive words drawn across her skin and looked back up at Austin. "Thank you."

She leaned down to him, placing her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. His hand moved down to her jean clad ass and grabbed on while he kissed her.

They heard the door open and her dad's voice say "Get off of him," and Ally scrambled from his lap and sat on the edge of his chair instead.

"Sorry," Austin muttered, wrapping an arm around Ally.

"What's wrong Dad?" Ally asked, with a slightly confused look on her face.

He looked down for a minute, scratching the back of his neck and then looked at the two teenagers who sat in-or on- the chair. "When I got home from work last night, you were fast asleep on the couch. As I was walking in, I noticed something on your left wrist. I picked it up and noticed you had something tattooed on your wrist. Ally, you're sixteen, you cannot be getting tattoos because I guarantee you when you're older, you're going to regret it. I can't believe you went behind my back to do that."

"But Dad-"

"Ally, I really don't want to talk right now. But tonight, you're staying here. I don't want you going out."

"Dad!"

"If you go out, you're bound to do something stupid. I don't want my daughter to be twenty-six with thirty tattoos and a ten-year old child and have an addiction to drugs. You're better than that."

He left the bedroom, slamming the door behind them, making her flinch and blink her eyes. "How do you think he knows I've done drugs?" she whispered to Austin.

"I don't think he knows you do, I think he knows that I do."

* * *

"Well, since we can't go out, do you want to have our own fun?" Austin asked, standing up and walking over to her bed.

"If you're referring to sex, then no. My dad already found out about my tattoo, if he finds out that I'm not a virgin, he'll kill me."

"I wasn't. We could sneak over to my house and turn my bedroom into a fort and watch movies and kiss," he leaned forward to her ear, "and fuck like wild animals..."

Ally's body shivered and bit her lip, "Let's do it."

"Cool. I can get my sister to sneak some beers in and we'll be good to go," he said, grabbing her hand.

As they walked onto the balcony, Ally looked towards Austin with her eyes furrowed. "You have a sister? I never knew that."

"An older one, yeah. I haven't talked to her in a while because she was off at college, but she came down for a few weeks and she's staying in her old bedroom at the house. She's my parents biological daughter."

Ally nodded and her and Austin went quietly down the ladder and walked over to Austin's truck. "Can I drive?" Ally asked with pouty lips. "Pleeease," she begged.

"Go ahead." He tossed her the keys and they both got into the car. Ally started the car and moved the seat up so she could reach the pedals. "You're so short," Austin laughed, and Ally glared at him as she took her foot off the brake and put it on the acceleration.

She turned the corner and drove down the street, parking in the driveway of Austin's house. Tossing him the keys, the two of them walked into his house.

"Hey Mom," Austin greeted. His mother sat on a bar stool in the kitchen with a big smile on her face. He leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Aus! Your sister is out for a while but she'll be soon, I hope." He nodded.

"Hi Mrs. Moon, it's nice to see you again," Ally greeted, smiling at her boyfriend's mom.

"Hi Ally, it's nice to see you too. Let me see your tattoo. Austin told me about it," she said with a smile, standing up and walking over to her.

Ally stretched her arm out and Mrs. Moon ran her hand over the black ink. "That's so cute."

"Thank you!"

"Enough girl talk. Ally and I are going to my room," Austin interfered, grabbing Ally's hand. They walked down the stairs and into his large room.

"I love your room. Can I move in when I'm eighteen?" Ally joked, laying down on the bed. "You could move a family in her, it's so big."

"Thank you, and of course you can move in when you're eighteen. Now stop being lazy and let's make the coolest blanket fort you've ever seen."

Rolling her eyes, she got up and helped Austin pull blankets out from under the bed and the closet and a few from his bed, and hanging the blankets on the wall to keep them around. All of the blankets were combined, wrapping around the room, hiding them underneath. His tv was under the fort, but they had to use extra blankets to make themselves a bed under. Using a strand of small lights, he placed them under the blanket tent so they were able to see.

"This is awesome," Ally said as she lay down on the make shift bed. "Have you done this before?"

"Dallas and Dez and I used to do this every time they came over. I'm pretty sure I'm an expert at this."

"Mmm, you know what else you're an expert at?" Ally asked, her voice suddenly low and sultry. She traced her hand over his clothed chest.

"I think so," he whispered back, kissing her on her neck as he unbuttoned her pants. He threw off his own t-shirt and then leaned back down to her neck, sucking on her pulse.

"No, Austin... No foreplay," Ally moaned, pulling off her own panties.]

"Someone's horny..."

She spread her legs for him, biting her lip, flirtatiously as he situated himself between her. "Fuck me, Austin. Fuck me so hard until I can't take it anymore," she moaned.

He rubbed his dick in between her pussy lips which drove her fucking crazy. "God, Austin. Just fuck me!" He grabbed his dick and lined it up with her, pushing in. "Ohhh, Austin," she moaned, as he drove into her.

He pushed in and out of her, his large dick stretching her out. "Uh, your so tight, Alls. Rub yourself," he told her, moving her hand down to her clit. She rubbed her clit in circles, receiving more pleasure than she was already getting.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she groaned as she felt herself come. From the sight in front of him, and the pleasure he got from her, he started to cum, too.

Trying to get her breath back, she leaned against his chest and pulled the blanket over him. "God, I love you," she whispered.

He smiled down at her and played with her hair. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER EVEN THOUGH I KEPT SAYING I WOULD, SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT I JUST HAD BAD WRITER'S BLOCK. **

**Now that I'm back on my feet, I have a great idea for the next chapter so I'll update that really soon. **

**Love y'all for reading this, thank you so much!**

**Review and let me know what y'all think!**


End file.
